Come On, Get Higher
by BecomingRealHorrorShow
Summary: Renesmee accidentally harms Alec during a fit of passion and the aftermath. "But baby, I'm a monster too." Contains semi-graphic lemon at the start, there is your warning.


**I wrote this oneshot because the majority of fanfiction I've read about Renesmee and Alec have all had this pathetic little Renesmee who is totally submissive in this perfect relationship with Alec and it really fucks me off. This was badly written in two hours and not checked but it's my first story so idc. I don't own.**

Renesmee took a deep breath and leaned her weight back against the bathroom door. She opened her closed eyes and gazed at her reflection in the large mirror across from herself. A pale face with a slight flush across the cheeks started back at her, the blood red eyes piercing, and her hair like copper was pulled back tightly off of her features with a military precision. Running a pale piano player's hand over her neck, feeling the thrum of her pulse beneath her palm, she then reached up and started to pull her locks from her bun. She shook them out violently before turning the dial of the shower causing it to start spraying out boiling water.

Undoing the clasp of her cloak she let it pool to the floor before kicking of her black heels and unzipping her doll-like dress. The mass of material with its net ruffles made a swishing sound as it hit the floor. Her underwear soon followed as Renesmee moved as fast as she could to get under the hot streams of water.

A sigh of pleasure ghosted past her dangerous teeth and slightly parted mouth, although it was lost to the rest of the castle through the sounds of the shower.

Renesmee had been in a particularly messy trial for the past 36 hours, the only highlight being at the end where both herself and Jane we able to unleash their powers on the guilty, a pair of brothers who had been creating newborn vampire armies in southern Mexico. Jane had used her power on the pair for a while, something both Renesmee and Jane delighted in, before Renesmee was ordered by Master Aro to destroy their minds. Using her power she overwhelmed their senses until they broke and became brain dead, then their bodies would be disposed of by a lowly guard member.

But still, the trial was almost torturous for her without Alec. Renesmee enjoyed the company of her sister-in-law greatly but she would have rather it to have been her mate by her side during the experience.

He was in Mexico, taking care of the newborns left behind by their now decreased creators. Renesmee wished she had been able to accompany him, but Aro had wanted one of them there and Alec had argued that she had gone on a mission to England to take care of a rogue group of newborns only two weeks before, why should she have all the fun? Renesmee grudgingly saw his point, but newborns were her favourite, which he knew very well, still she supposed she could forgive him since her promised her one of his humans when they next fed.

Leaning her head back Renesmee began running her fingers gently through her hair, untangling all the small knots with her fingers, before picking up a bottle of shampoo; emptying some of the contents into her hand and rubbing it vigorously through her hair.

If she hadn't been so preoccupied with rinsing and the soothing sound of the shower she would have noticed the creek of the bathroom door opening and closing; the sound of clothes hitting the floor and someone stepping in to the shower with her.

She gasped when she felt two icy arms enclosing her waist and a pair of equally cold lips pressing hard kisses into the side of her neck.

"Alec."

She felt his smirk of acknowledgement against her skin as he turned her around and pressed her back against the wall. His lips soon found hers and their tongues began a violent battle for dominance. Renesmee pulled back sharply, gasping for air and smacking her head hard against the tile wall, as Alec began kissing a path down her neck to her breasts. The hand that wasn't holding her hair back to give him easy access to her chest was roughly pressing her legs apart and burying his fingers in her damp cunt.

"Renesmee, I need you. Now." Renesmee groaned in response to his words, arching her body closer to his naked one.

Alec let out an animalist growl before pulling his finger from inside her and turning her around, slamming the front of her body and the right side of her face against the pristine white tile. Pulling her hips towards him he slammed into her from behind, starting slow but then growing faster and deeper and his hips round the familiar rhythm they were both so used to. Alec's lips returned to Renesmee's neck as she threw her head back and started digging her sharp nails and stone fingers into the wall.

Renesmee wasn't expecting Alec home for at least another few hours and the surprise of his sudden arrival was really getting her off. It wasn't long before she was seeing stars and all the pent up feelings inside her core exploded out, causing all the muscles inside her to begin tensing and contracting around Alec's dick. His thrusts were shallower now and it wasn't long before her joined her in tumbling over the edge of his orgasm, spilling his cold cum in between her dripping legs.

Alec pulled out and braced his arms either side of Renesmee on the wall, panting and shaking he closed his eyes and tried to regain control of his body.

The dark part of Renesmee's mind sparked into life as she turned herself around in his arms. His eyes opened, still a dark shade of night, as he looked almost lovingly at her. Stealing the moment he would be caught off guard Renesmee pushed his side causing him to fall onto his back on the floor of the bathtub. Renesmee was met with Alec's surprised gaze as she climbed on top of him grinding into his still hard cock and she leaned down and captured his lips for her own.

Running her large hands up her sides and bringing them to rest on her tiny hips he pulled them closer as he tried to turn their bodies over. Renesmee hissed against his lips before pushing him violently back down causing cracks to start forming on the floor of the shower. Lifting her up easily he slammed her down on him, both of them gasping into each other's mouths at the sensation it brings. Releasing Alec's lips Renesmee leaned back and pulled her knees closer to either side of his hips. She released his shoulders and ran her nails down his chest, leaving two sets of nail tracks all the way down to his hips that leaked small amount of clear sweet smelling venom where she had pressed into his skin deeper.

Alec couldn't help comparing her looks to an angel and she sat astride him, her head thrown back in pleasure and her breasts bouncing every time his body thrust up into hers. The darker part of his mind, the part that wasn't totally smitten with Renesmee scoffed at his comparison and reminded him that such a sadistic killer couldn't possibly be from heaven; like him she was completely corrupt and if there was a hell they would spend eternity burning in it together.

They were both close again now and, like before Renesmee came first, burying her head into Alec's chest she leaned up and sunk her teeth deeply into his shoulder. Alec's eyes widen as he let out a dangerous hiss as the surprising pain caused him to explode once again into Renesmee body. Grabbing her hips he forced her up breaking her hold of his shoulder. One hand grabbing the back of her head Alec pulled Renesmee head to the side and buried his deadly teeth into the side of her neck, not even bothering to miss the vital artery, it would heal.

He sucked violently on her neck for a few seconds before pushing her off his body and into the spray of the shower on the opposite side of the bath. She lay dazed for a moment; bloody with Alec's cum leaking out from between her legs, as he got up from the floor of the shower grabbing a white towel off the rack. Wrapping it quickly around his waist he threw open the bathroom door and stalked into their bedroom. Renesmee pulled herself to her feet quickly; pulling the showerhead from its holder she quickly began washing herself down, making sure to remove all the blood from her neck and hair before turning the dial of the shower to 'off' and grabbing a towel similar to Alec's.

Quickly drying off her russet curls and the rest of her body Renesmee wrapped the towel around herself, quickly tucking the overlapping side of the towel into the middle of her breasts to hold it in place. Walking into the bedroom she shared with Alec she immediately noticed him stood by their window that overlooked the forest. His arms were crossed over his chest and his faced was turned away from her as he looked out the window.

"That wasn't very nice." Alec could hear the pout in her voice as she spoke leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.

"You started it." He ground out through his teeth, his dark eyes almost burning holes in the glass with his gaze. Renesmee closed the bathroom door behind her and began taking tentative steps towards Alec. She knew that trying to deal with him now could potentially turn dangerous; Alec's pride had been hurt when she'd bitten him, and that could make him more unpredictable that usual.

"Alec…" The vampire male in question hissed dangerously at the approaching female, a light form of mist beginning creep around his feet. Renesmee got as close as she could to him without walking straight into it and began trying to sooth Alec.

"Baby I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, is you shoulder okay?"

"No."

"Alec, let me see." Renesmee reached out to touch her mate's arm, feeling a spike of hurt as he flinched away from her. The spike of hurt was quickly followed by a spark of rage which Renesmee quickly pushed away.

Reaching forward again Renesmee quickly laid her hand on Alec's forearm. He didn't flinch away this time but the light mist surrounded his feet started creeping up his side towards Renesmee's arm. Renesmee noticed this quickly and using her other arm reached across Alec's body and placed a hand lightly on his cheek. She gently turned his head to the side, facing her, and their two pairs of almost identical ruby eyes met. Their eyes stayed locked for several seconds before Alec looked away, the mist that was surrounding him and slowly attacking Renesmee's arm disappeared as he avoided her gaze again.

Renesmee took a step closer to him as she leaned forward and began inspecting his shoulder. A perfect replica of her teeth was cut into his skin, inflamed around the edges and leaking venom. She let out a quiet gasp and guilt began manifesting itself in her emotions.

"Alec, my Alec please forgive me, I lost control I didn't mean to harm you."

It was Alec who felt guilty now, for comparing Renesmee in his quiet state to his abusive mother and drunkard father who used to hurt him and Jane on a regular basis. Many a time had his body been subjected to his father's belt or his mother's hand simply because he existed or was different.

"Alec. Alec please..."

But this was Renesmee, his Renesmee, the woman who loved him unconditionally. His sadistic little angel who stood by his side while they slaughtered thousands. His love who accidentally harmed him in a fit of passion he caused.

And now, as her perfect ruby eyes filled with tears, Alec cursed himself for making her upset; for hurting her in retaliation. Quickly his hands were either side of her face and he tilted her neck back searching for the damage he caused to her perfect skin. His vampire eyesight aided him in finding the two silvery, crescent shaped scars quickly. Alec swallowed and released her and backed away slowly.

"Your family was right, I'm a monster. I have harmed you." Renesmee began to protest but he cut her off. "I beg for your forgiveness. What can I do? I will do anything that you ask." Alec looked down at the floor again, unable to meet Renesmee's teary eyes.

She closed the space between them quickly, once again adjusting his gaze to meet her own.

"Nothing Alec, I forgave you the minutes you did it." Alec's arms grabbed Renesmee by her waist and crushed her against his chest.

"I love you." Alec whispered his confession to her quietly, as if afraid the whole world would hear, which in a way it could seeing as they resided in a castle full of vampires.

"I love you too." Only a twice before had they whispered this phrase to each other, once when Alec had been badly wounded in battle and the second time on their wedding night when they were together as one for the first time.

And then it was over. Just like that their heartfelt moment was gone. It had served its purpose and had fixed things between the pair and now it kindly needed to fuck off.

Renesmee pushed Alec away from her and put her hands on her hips going from pathetic crying girl to fearless vampire in mere milliseconds.

"Now are you going to stop being a pussy and let me fix your shoulder?"

Alec grumbled the entire time as Renesmee held his skin in place to help it mold back together. Once his shoulder was fully healed they laid together on their black satin covers in nothing but their towels and had silent conversations all night.

"But baby you forget, I'm a monster too."

**The End**


End file.
